Archivo:Michael Jackson The Experience Billie Jean
Descripción 708.) Billie Jean from Michael Jackson the Experience. First try, so ... off. I haven't played these games before or after, so shut up. *I put that in the descriptions of these videos because so many stupid people think I care about what score I got when I recorded these despite me putting this disclaimer in place. I've since disabled comments, so don't try to comment anywhere else for these if it's about that because I don't care. You people who focus on that are annoying. I didn't want to disable comments, but you forced my hand. Support me on Patreon: http://www.patreon.com/Scsigs Check out my channel and other videos. Follow me on Twitter: http://twitter.com/#!/Scsigs. I don't own the song in any way! Just shut the hell up & enjoy the music & video. Under Fair use Section 107 Lyrics: She Was More Like A Beauty Queen From A Movie Scene I Said Don't Mind, But What Do You Mean I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round She Said I Am The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round Verse She Told Me Her Name Was Billie Jean, As She Caused A Scene Then Every Head Turned With Eyes That Dreamed Of Being The One Who Will Dance On The Floor In The Round Bridge People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts And Mother Always Told Me Be Careful Of Who You Love And Be Careful Of What You Do 'Cause The Lie Becomes The Truth Chorus Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son Verse For Forty Days And Forty Nights The Law was on her Side But Who Can Stand When She's In Demand Her Schemes And Plans 'Cause We Danced On The Floor In The Round So Take My Strong Advice, Just Remember To Always Think Twice Do think Twice Verse She Told My Baby We'd Danced 'Till Three Then She Looked At Me She Showed A Photo Of A Baby Crying His Eyes Looked Like Mine Go On Dance On The Floor In The Round, Baby Bridge People Always Told Me Be Careful Of What You Do And Don't Go Around Breaking Young Girls' Hearts She Came And Stood Right By Me Then The Smell Of Sweet Perfume This Happened Much Too Soon She Called Me To Her Room Chorus Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son Billie Jean Is Not My Lover She's Just A Girl Who Claims That I Am The One But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, But The Kid Is Not My Son She Says I Am The One, She Says He Is My Son She Says I Am The One Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Billie Jean Is Not My Lover Categoría:Vídeos